Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a control method of the same, and an image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
There is demand for improvement in transmission speeds of an interface between an image sensor and a DSP that processes image data captured by an image sensor in conjunction with image quality enhancing and frame rate enhancing of the image sensor. With respect to this situation, a technique for transmitting image data more efficiently by transmitting image data to a plurality of transmission channels connected between the image sensor and the DSP by generating a packet in which header information is added to pixel data is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-120158.
Incidentally, there are cases in which a portion of image data that is captured in accordance with an operation of a user is displayed having been first magnified in a particular image capturing mode, such as one for a live view enlarged display during moving image capturing. In order to change a display region of an image which is captured in this way, it is necessary to perform magnified display processing, or the like, by retrieving a portion of a region (a readout region) used for recording, display, or the like, that changes dynamically from image data transmitted from the image sensor. For this reason, it is necessary that the DSP perform as needed a computation for obtaining a region for performing a magnified display with respect to an obtained readout region. Accordingly, it is envisioned that a processing burden of the DSP for the processing of the portion of the readout region in accompaniment of image quality enhancing, frame rate enhancing, and the like, will increase. Also, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-120158, header information transmitted from the image sensor to the DSP is limited to control information such as that for indicating a start or an end of a frame, or a line number that pixel data falls under. Accordingly, it does not consider processing for all of the readout region or a partial region of the readout region, and so separate control of the DSP by the control unit is necessary in order to perform the processing on the DSP, and it is envisioned that the processing will become more complicated.